Wanda Houston
Wanda Houston is the current and Acting President of the Remnant. She previously served as an officer and as the last Grand Moff in the Galactic Empire. Early Life Wanda was born on Bespin's Cloud City in 1965. Her mother worked as a singer in one of the nightclubs located in one of city's many casinos while her father served as a member of the Bespin Wing Guard. She was 15 when Cloud City was placed under occupation by Imperial forces under the command of Darth Vader and was unable to escape the city before Vader had it locked down to prevent the escape of Rebel fugitives Han Solo, Leia Organa and Chewbacca as part of a trap Vader was setting for Luke Skywalker. Under the reign of the Empire and the city's Imperial Governor Hugo Treece, Wanda began singing at a nightclub herself to make ends meet after her father was arrested for suspicion of being a Rebel Sympathizer as members of the Wing Guard were involved in helping the city's former administrator Lando Calrissian aid the escapes of Organa and Chewbacca. Imperial Service Some time after the Battle of Endor, Wanda was recruited into the Empire and sent to the Imperial Academy on Cardia where she spent the next six years training and doing odd jobs due to the sexist nature of the Academy's leaders including the planet's Ambassador Furgan before her test scores caught the attention of Captain Gilad Pellaeon who transferred her to his Star Destroyer the Chimaera and gave her the rank of Lieutenant. This turned out to be in Wanda's favor as Cardia was destroyer years later by Kyp Durron. Wanda was serving on board the Chimaera when it took part in Admiral Natasi Daala's failed attack on the Yavin IV Jedi Academy. Some time after this, she married and gave birth to a daughter. In 1996 Wanda now a Commander, entered the political race to elect a new Grand Moff. Wanda quickly won the support of both the public and the military after stating that she believed the Galactic Civil War to be unwinnable, a position shared by both Pellaeon and Davin Felth. She would later win this election and have her official introduction ceremony crashed by a pair of visitors from the planet Earth in the form of Jedi Knight Bryan Khayman and his friend Steven. Although pursuit was given to the two intruders, Wanda didn't seem to care that Khayman and his friend had managed to evade the Chimaera and make the jump to lightspeed. In 1999, Wanda planned to send an envoy to Earth as part of her long-term plan to establish relations with the planet that Felth had described as primitive to an extent. However, other events occurred and Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod decided to join the trip to scout targets for a possible attack reasoning that if Jedi were on the planet then it needed to be brought under Imperial control. This Wanda was not happy with and suspected that Jerjerrod was planning a coup against her. She was even less thrilled with him and Maximilian Veers when she was told that the two and a number of hired agents had tried stealing an X-Wing from the . After this, Davin added his son Tevin Felth to Wanda's personal Stormtrooper guard detail. Coming to Earth and Coup In 2001, Wanda and her staff traveled to Earth along with a fleet that also contained Jerjerrod, Veers, Firmus Piett, Michael Piett, James Rommel, and Virar Needa. Although Wanda clearly stated that this was a diplomatic mission, Jerjerrod and Veers eventually decided to attack New York City and the United States in general as part of their coup against Wanda. As this attack was prepared, Wanda received a strange report of another attack that was being planned and would hit some of the targets that Jerjerrod intended to hit. When the attack occurred, Wanda became extremely angry with the two and demanded to know what they were up to. Jerjerrod explained to her that Bryan Khayman was wanted for and being a fugitive Jedi while the United States had clearly chosen the side of the Rebellion. Wanda immediately chewed Jerjerrod out and asked Tevin to send a coded drone to his father and Pellaeon about what had happened. She then sent a second drone out after finding out about Death Star III and the destruction of Khayman's homeowrld of KO-35. In 2002, Wanda was delivering an Empire Day address when she was attacked by Jerjerrod who threw a poison in her face similar to how Furgan had poisoned Mon Mothma when he visited Coruscant. While Wanda maintained a public image, her health had begun to deteriorate. Worse yet, Veers had transferred Tevin into a combat unit and sent him to New York with the hope that he would either be killed or go missing. Following this, Wanda took cover on the Moffship and hid on Earth where she found Tevin alive and well. He informed her of the construction of Death Star IV and that he had managed to get a message through to his dad via Mike Piett and the Avenger. Soon after this, Wanda met Tevin's new girlfriend Kelly and Kelly's own group of friends which included Joseph Rodgers among others. In 2003, as the poison continued to work its way through her, Jerjerrod's forces closed in on her location in an attempt to eliminate her and her staff, but were stopped by the arrival of Rodgers and his friends along with Kyp Durron and the Rommels as well as the spreading news of an Imperial defeat in the Battle of Gratha where Bryan Khayman destroyed Death Star IV using the Astro Megaship. Remnant Era Passing the Torch After the Battle of Gratha and barely able to stand much less walk, Wanda named James Rommel as her successor while she promoted the four members of her staff who chose to remain on Earth which included Tevin and gave an officer's commission to Kelly. Wanda left the next day in the Moffship for an unknown destination. Before she departed, Rommel offered Rodgers and his friends officer's commissions that they could take at anytime. Return to Public Life In 2011, following the murder of Bryan Khayman by Darth Sidious the year prior. Wanda returned to public life after recovering from her illness. She assumed the role and duties of Secretary of State which Kate Rmmel claimed was one of Khayman's many jobs, but that James found someone else to keep the military in line or so Kate hoped. Wanda quickly adjusted to her new life and home which included decorating Remnant facilities for by putting just about anyone she could find to work on it. She was later joined by her daughter Krissy Houston and the resurrected Padme Skywalker. In 2015, Krissy died after an incident involving a boyfriend who was later convicted of murder and sentenced to life in prison by Judge Jennifer Khayman. Although she was distraught over the loss of her only child, she soon found herself dealing with more pressing concerns involving the Banking Clan and a number of colonies. In 2016, she called everyone in for a conference on the matter and asked Obi-Wan Kenobi to send one of his Jedi to look into the matter. Kenobi would respond to her request by sending Galen Marek and Erica Rex to attend the conference and to observe the situation at the colonies. During this time, the Rommels had been traveling when their ship was attacked and destroyed by what would later become the First Order, this naturally made Wanda the Acting President of the Remnant followed by Rodgers transferring from New York to with Tevin taking command of forces in New York. First Order Crisis In 2017, the First Order made themselves known by attacking more colonies. A move that Firmus Piett claimed was practice for a bigger target to be attacked in the future. After receiving Knight Marek's report on what the First Order was and who their leader was, Wanda demanded a meeting with so-called General Armitage Hux which was refused as Hux and his father Brendol Hux refused to accept Wanda as their leader much like they had done in the past. In 2018, she became proactive in dealing with the First Order threat by convincing the United Nations to discuss and possibly organize a defense for the planet Lothal which Tevin and Jedi Knight Ezra Bridger were convinced was targeted for invasion by the First Order. Wanda eventually convinced the United States, United Kingdom, and Israel to commit forces for what would become Operation Lothal Freedom. Wanda would provide the mission commanders in the forms of Tevin (whose daughter Lucy had gone to Lothal on the Ghost as one of Bridger's Spectres) and the older Piett who took pleasure in using what he considered successful Rebel tactics against Hux's fleet which resulted in Hux being captured by Israel and the First Order fleet being forced to flee. After this, Wanda traveled to the planet Onyx where she revoked the diplomatic immunity of the planet's Minister of State following Bridger being kidnapped by agents of Grinta the Hutt who she later ordered the summary execution of for his role in Bridger's kidnapping. She later attended a meeting where Grand Admiral Thrawn delivered his report on a devastating First Order attack carried out on the planet Vica followed by Pellaeon's funeral and Bridger's report that the First Order was beginning construction of its own Death Star. Category:Remnant officers Category:Imperial officers Category:Humans Category:Earth Category:New York City Category:Politicians